AQUELES DIAS DO ANO
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Há todo um lado do trabalho de Mycroft que ele mantém oculto, até mesmo da Rainha, e que ele prefere esquecer. Mas sempre tem aqueles dias do ano em que eles vêm conversar. Curtinha e bobinha D Potter!Lock, Mystrade estabelecido.


**DISCLAIMER: **Essa fanfic foi baseada na série "Sherlock", da BBC, que já é baseada na obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Mas o universo da fic pertence às mentes brilhantes e malignas de Steven Moffat (a.k.a. The Great Brilliant Devil) e de 3 Mark Gatiss(imo) 3; também foi baseado no universo de Harry Potter, que pertence à maravilhosa mestra J.K. Rowling.

**AQUELES DIAS DO ANO**

Mycroft Holmes tirou os óculos de leitura e esfregou a ponte do nariz num gesto exausto. Malditas Olimpíadas, estavam exigindo mais dele do que qualquer crise mundial com a qual ele já houvesse lidado! Noites insones e horários insanos sempre fizeram parte da sua rotina, mas agora já era ridículo! Pra piorar, a Rainha Mãe fazia questão de participar da abertura, e até mesmo ajudara a escrever um ridículo esquete com a participação do último James Bond. Apesar de que, para Mycroft, acompanhar as checagens de segurança do estonteante Daniel Craig não era um grande sacrifício... e sexo com uma Gregory enciumado era melhor ainda.

Ele lançou um olhar ao relógio. Dez minutos até a chegada _deles_. Tinha tempo para um drinque e um telefonema rápido para o namorado (e, assim que a loucura das Olimpíadas acabasse, ele desenterraria a caixinha de veludo do fundo da gaveta do escritório e faria de Gregory seu marido). Serviu-se de um cálice de gin e sentou-se com um suspiro cansado, espichando as longas pernas e resistindo à vontade de tirar os sapatos. Gregory atendeu no primeiro toque.

- _Hey, amor!_

- Olá, meu querido. – apesar da exaustão que permeava visivelmente a sua voz, o tom de Mycroft era repleto de ternura. – Teve um bom dia? – Gregory suspirou

- _Miserável. A cidade está fervilhando com a função dos Jogos, e todos os criminosos saíram de seus buracos. Mas eu recebi uma notícia engraçada..._

- É mesmo? – o tom de Mycroft era de polida curiosidade, e Gregory riu, sem deixar-se enganar.

- _Sim. Aparentemente, eu fui um dos oficiais indicados para fazer a escolta cerimonial da Carruagem Real durante as Olimpíadas. Você não saberia nada sobre isso, saberia, My?_

- Bem... – Gregory conseguia ouvir o sorriso na voz de Mycroft – Eu talvez tenha mencionado que você era um dos mais valorosos oficias da Scotland Yard... e que você ficaria espetacular a cavalo. – O policial soltou uma risada – Além do mais, o responsável pela segurança e organização da escolta tem muito interesse em ver como você vai ficar naquele maravilhoso uniforme antigo...

- _E ele seria...?_

- Este seu humilde criado. – Gregory gargalhou com gosto; Mycroft tinha dito que ia arrumar um jeito de eles passarem mais tempo juntos durante a insanidade dos Jogos Olímpicos, e ele não era homem de quebrar suas promessas – Eu tenho uma última reunião agora, meu querido, mas assim que terminar eu vou direto para casa, e vou ser _todinho_ seu. – ele ronronou.

- _Mycroft..._ – Gregory grunhiu – _Eu ainda estou na Yard._

- E? – o sorriso na voz de Mycroft era evidente mesmo naquela simples sílaba.

- _E você sabe o que esse tipo de afirmação faz comigo._ – a risada de Mycroft prometia uma noite primorosa.

- Nos vemos em casa, Gregory. Eu amo você.

- _Também amo você, My. Até mais._

Mycroft desligou o telefone e encarou as chamas na lareira, sentindo-se irrequieto. Sempre que tinha que lidar com _eles_, sentia-se como se o chão tivesse desaparecido sob seus pés, e todo o controle que ele exercia em seu próprio mundo fosse nada além de uma ilusão. Ele ainda encarava o fogo, pensativamente, quando as chamas adquiriram um tom profundo de esmeralda. Mycroft ergueu-se e postou-se diante do fogo, aguardando seus convidados.

Do meio das chamas verdes, saiu um homem magro e não muito alto, de cabelos negros despenteados e óculos de aro grosso. Ele espanava as vestes cinzentas quando outro homem seguiu-o, este bem mais alto, ruivo e sardento. O último a sair da lareira foi um homem negro e musculoso, em vestes púrpuras, a cabeça raspada e um brinco de ouro na orelha esquerda. Foi para ele que Mycroft dirigiu-se a mão estendida e um sorriso polido.

- Ministro, um prazer recebê-lo, como sempre. – o aperto de mão do homem era firme, a despeito da idade que já se anunciava nas rugas nos cantos dos olhos.

- Obrigado por nos receber nessa hora adiantada, senhor Holmes.

- Mycroft, por favor. – ele falou, virando-se para os outros dois. – Harry, Ronald, fico satisfeito em vê-los. Como estão Ginevra, Hermione e as crianças? – Harry apertou a mão que lhe foi estendida, enquanto Ron executava feitiços de Silêncio ao redor da sala, o rosto franzido em concentração.

- Estão bem, obrigado, Mycroft. Ginny está ocupada com as finais do campeonato, e as crianças estão nos dando mais trabalho do que nunca. Mas eu imagino que seja assim com todas as crianças. – ele falou, com uma risada.

- Eu que o diga. – Ron resmungou, adiantando-se para cumprimentar Mycroft. – Ainda que Rose tenha puxado à mãe na maior parte de sua personalidade, ela definitivamente tem o gene Weasley para travessuras. – Mycroft riu, suavemente, e indicou as cadeiras em frente à sua larga escrivaninha.

- Por favor, sentem-se. Tenho certeza de que vocês não pretendem passar muito tempo longe de suas adoráveis famílias.

- E nem você pretende passar mais tempo do que absolutamente necessário longe de Greg, eu imagino? – Kingsley falou com uma risada. Ele conhecera o Detetive Inspetor durante um pequeno problema envolvendo um jovem lobisomem muito confuso. Mycroft corou de leve, mas riu mesmo assim.

- Definitivamente, Ministro.

As relações entre o Mundo Muggle e o Mundo Mágico modificaram-se drasticamente após a Guerra e a queda de Voldemort. As relações diplomáticas, que anteriormente eram feitas entre o Ministro da Magia e o Primeiro Ministro em exercício, passaram a serem todas administradas por Mycroft, na época um jovem brilhante e extremamente cético. De acordo com Kingsley Shacklebolt, era muito mais fácil ter uma única pessoa de confiança imbuída do segredo – e se havia alguma coisa que Mycroft sabia, era como manter um segredo -, do que ter que contar a cada novo Primeiro Ministro sobre o Mundo Mágico, e depois ter que apagar a memória do mesmo. Merlin sabia o que isso fizera com a mente do pobre Primeiro Ministro em exercício no início da Guerra.

Apesar de seu ceticismo inerente, Mycroft Holmes não era homem de negar um fato quando as evidências se apresentavam diante de seus olhos. Ele ficou grandemente chocado quando viu Kingsley sair de dentro de sua lareira em vestes púrpuras; ele se acostumara a ver o homem vestido em ternos bem cortados, trabalhando como assistente pessoal do Primeiro Ministro. Justamente por conhecer Kingsley, foi mais fácil para ele acreditar no que o homem lhe contava acerca do Mundo Mágico, de Hogwarts, da Guerra e de Voldemort. Ele ainda achava estranho como, mesmo sem estar diretamente envolvido nos acontecimentos, sentia um frio terrível na boca do estômago e uma raiva borbulhante ao ouvir o nome do Lord das Trevas; supunha que fosse algum tipo estranho de empatia.

Seu trabalho não sofrera nenhuma grande modificação com a adição do segredo. Ele assinara um Contrato Mágico, comprometendo-se a respeitar o Estatuto de Sigilo da Magia, e o cumpria rigorosamente. Nem mesmo Gregory, que conhecia os mais negros segredos de sua alma, sabia sobre a existência do Mundo Mágico. Para ele, Kingsley era um funcionário menor de Whitehall, cujo trabalho ocasionalmente cruzava com o de Mycroft, e Harry, a quem ele também conhecera durante o incidente com o lobisomem, era apenas um jovem oficial do Exército, empregado em assuntos de natureza delicada.

A reunião daquela noite era referente às Olimpíadas do Mundo Mágico. A Confederação Internacional de Bruxos decidira ser uma boa ideia criar o equivalente às Olimpíadas para o povo Bruxo; era uma ideia realmente adorável, louvável até, mas Mycroft a odiava do fundo do coração por causa do trabalho absurdo que a iniciativa lhe gerava. A quantidade de documentos e permissões que ele precisava revisar e assinar, e ainda por cima sem poder contar com a ajuda de sua fiel Anthea... Kingsley tentara convencê-lo a aceitar um auror treinado como assistente pessoal, devido à delicada natureza de seu trabalho, especialmente depois de alguns incidentes envolvendo os últimos Comensais da Morte restantes, que acabaram por serem capturados no mundo Muggle, mas Mycroft nem mesmo considerara a ideia; ele simplesmente não saberia como trabalhar sem a sua _workaholic_, viciada em celular, sarcástica e intrometida assistente.

Depois de três longas horas de trabalho, eles finalmente puderam relaxar um pouco. Mycroft serviu drinques aos três bruxos, e recostou-se em sua cadeira com sua própria bebida em mãos.

- E como vão as coisas em Hogwarts? – ele perguntou. Kingsley tomou um gole de gin e respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Tivemos que renovar boa parte do nosso quadro docente. Muitos dos professores mais antigos preferiram aposentar-se uma vez que a situação da escola estabilizou-se. Mas a senhorita Granger... perdão, a senhora Weasley tem feito um trabalho admirável. A mais jovem diretora da história de Hogwarts, e sem sombra de dúvidas a mais brilhante. – as pontas das orelhas de Ron ficaram muito vermelhas, e ele endireitou-se, o peito visivelmente inflado de orgulho pelas realizações da esposa. – Ela tem feito avanços impressionantes na questão da integração das Casas, e criou diversos torneios intelectuais para incentivar os alunos a trabalharem juntos. Ah, e introduziu classes de Esportes Trouxas onde os times são obrigatoriamente mistos.

- Uma verdadeira visionária. – Mycroft declarou, solenemente. Harry olhou seu relógio de pulso e soltou uma imprecação em voz baixa.

- Ministro, nós estamos em cima da hora para a reunião em Durmstrang. – Ron soltou um grunhido e Harry olhou-o, rindo. – Sério, Ron? Quase vinte anos depois, e você ainda fica enciumado? – o ruivo corou profundamente, e Mycroft encarou os rapazes com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Essa história fica para uma próxima vez, Mycroft. – Harry falou, tirando um gorro muito gasto do bolso. – O portal se ativará em 30 segundos. – Kingsley e Ron ergueram-se, e o Ministro da Magia estendeu a mão.

- Nos vemos dentro de um mês, Holmes. Recomendações a Greg.

- Serão dadas. – Mycroft respondeu, apertando-lhe a mão. Ron cumprimentou-o brevemente também, correndo para segurar o gorro, e em poucos segundos Mycroft estava novamente sozinho em seu escritório. Ele recostou-se em sua cadeira com um suspiro exausto, puxando o celular do bolso do paletó. – Justin, o carro, por favor. Vamos para casa.

Pensando no longo trajeto que teria que enfrentar, Mycroft desejou poder usufruir de uma Chave de Portal e surpreender Gregory em casa. De uma maneira bastante _nua_.


End file.
